


Miner! Manolo

by HelloDrerickaRulzHT3



Series: Tres Leches [3]
Category: Book of Life (2014)
Genre: F/M, mining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloDrerickaRulzHT3/pseuds/HelloDrerickaRulzHT3
Summary: Manolo is working in the mines to support his family. If you draw or write about this AU please credit me thanks.
Relationships: Joaquín Mondragón/Original Female Character(s), María Posada/Manolo Sánchez, OC/OC
Series: Tres Leches [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919689
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

Prologue

Manolo, a young Mexican man in his forties, got up from his bed and groggily rubbed his brown eyes. He then made his way into the bathroom where he washed his black hair in the shower. He got out, dried himself off, and put on a white shirt, blue jeans with a belt and worker’s shoes. He curled his black Sánchez curl and put his long hair into a ponytail. His hair was starting to grey on the ends.

He went downstairs where he was greeted by his wife of several years (like 15+ years) Maria Posada, his wife, had gorgeous brown eyes and curly brown hair. She was about to make breakfast, when Manolo stopped her.

“Mi amor, I can make our breakfast. Can you call the children, por favor?” A tired smile made its way onto his face. 

María nodded, she silently worried about her husband. He was always working in the mines, just to provide for his family. This left him feeling more worn out than usual. As she stepped into the one of the children’s room, she was brought out of her thoughts when Carmen, their second youngest child, spoke.

“Morning, mom.” She said. She was a month away from turning 12. She had Manolo’s black hair, and her mother’s eyes. 

María walked to her and told her breakfast was getting ready. Carmen got up immediately and descended the stairs into the kitchen. 

Antonio was already up in his room miming, mining with a pickax, when his mother came in. Antonio glanced over and stopped immediately when he noticed his mother staring.

“Antonio, time to eat.” And with that she left. Antonio looked confused, his brown hair was curled into the trademark Sanchez curl. His brown eyes reflected pain, as he knew his mother didn’t approve of his father’s occupation. Being constantly surrounded by dangerous situations, just didn’t sit well with his mother. (He’s 17)

Secretly, he too, wanted to become a miner, but he didn’t want to worry his mother. He then made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen. María soon came down with their youngest son, Fernando. He had black hair, and brown eyes. He was 5.

Manolo had just finished breakfast when he sat down with his family before his afternoon shift in the mine. The time on their little analog clock read, 9:00 am. He had to be at work by 11:00 am. 

As he started eating, his eyelids slightly drooped down and soon his eyes were closed. Not a minute later his head hit the table with a thud because his head fell onto it due to tiredness.

“Manolo, are you sure you can work today?” María inquired. 

“Yes, mi amor. Don’t worry I’ll be fine.” He shrugged his tiredness off as he drank his coffee. His children were puzzled to say the least, they could tell their father wasn’t alright.

After breakfast to pass the time, Manolo read a book. It just so happened to be Joaquín’s autobiography. “A Soldier’s Tale: A look into the life of a great soldier”

No, he wasn’t dead, but he promised to back to San Àngel, tomorrow morning.

It was a few minutes past 10 am when he put the book down, said goodbye to his children, and kissed Maria and Fernando on their foreheads.With that he left.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manny takes us to work.

Manolo’s mining buddy, Leonardo, an immigrant from Italy was standing outside of the mineshaft, lighting a cigarette. His mustache was black and was curled downward (like Carlos Sánchez’s mustache). His black, shaggy hair blew in the breeze created by the mineshaft.

Manolo Sánchez came running up to him pickax in hand. 

“Hello, Manny,” Leo said between drags. “want to try it?” He offered the lit cigarette to his best friend.

“No matter how many times you ask me, the answer will be no.” Manolo said seriously then broke into childlike laughter. Leo joined in.

At precisely 11 am they headed into the mineshaft, electric lighted helmets on their heads and pickaxes in their hands. They descended in the hoisting cage (works like an elevator). Manolo and Leonardo went down to the 2,000 ft level in total darkness.

On said level, Leo was tasked to drill the holes in which to stick dynamite. Leonardo powered up the mining drill, that was used to drill holes in which to stick the dynamite. The sound was deafening, at a rate of approximately 115DBs. Manolo was working in the other end of the drift, mining with his pickax for silver ore. His pickax making a humongous clanking sound as it hit the hard rock wall, with a clank. He did it over and over while other workers, piled the ore he mined into mine carts to take back up.

His shift boss, Jorge, told him to go help Leo with blowing up the rock face. Manolo went, to the spot where Leo was trying to stuff the dynamite into the hole, with a long stick meant for pushing it in. Manolo knelt down beside him and straightened out the pole so Leo could push the dynamite all the way as far as it could go. Then he and Leo backed up and Leo lit the fuse. They then moved farther back to avoid getting hit by flyrock. The dynamite then exploded, a deafening sound filled the tunnel as bits of rock flew everywhere. After the smoke cleared, they went to go inspect it and they saw ore, so they called other miners to help pick it out.

After a few more hours of doing this, they became weary. The last hole they had to blow up was on the 2,500 ft level. No other miners were present in that part of the mineshaft at the moment. After loading the dynamite into the drilled hole, the dynamite still wasn’t pushed all the way in. 

When Leo lit the fuse, it didn’t want to light at first, but then it lit only for it to seemingly disípate into the hole. They were warned of faulty fuses, before but they had never encountered one, when working here. Leo went to check it but not before Manolo pulled him back. What happened next, went so fast that neither of them knew what had happened.

The dynamite exploded, cutting Leo’s legs clean off. The flyrock was huge and it flew and it pinned Manolo’s right arm behind it. Manolo saw that his friend was slowly dying from loss of blood. He didn’t know what to do, until he got the crazy idea to hack his own right arm off with his saw. He felt immense pain as blood pooled around the rock and on the ground. He screamed in agony as his arm was almost cut off now.

Manolo finally sliced his right arm off, and managed with what little strength he had, to wrap Leo’s stubs for legs in pieces of Leonardo’s shirt and pants. Manolo blacked out, unbeknownst to him Leonardo wrapped Manolo’s arm and then he too collapsed.

A couple hours (Like 2) passed until Jorge came to check up on the two. He was horrified by what he saw. He called for support and soon both men were lifted up from the ground and taken up to the surface to be seen by a doctor. At 4 am the next morning, Manolo came too.

He tried to put his right hand on his head only to look over and see that his right arm was just a stump. He screamed, the doctor came in and said, “Good, your awake. You know it’s a miracle that you both are still alive, especially your friend, Leo. You saved each other’s lives.”


	3. Chapter 2

Manolo felt relieved that one of his best friends was alive. He sat up with some difficulty. The doctor reapplied bandages to his arm stump. The doctor discharged him handing him multiple rolls of bandages that were made to wrap around his wound. Manolo asked if he could see Leonardo. The doctor complied as he had came from Leo’s room before his.

Leonardo was sitting in the hospital bed, taking in his injuries and what the doctor said. He thought back to ten minutes ago when the doctor told him, he may never work in the mines again. The mines were his livelihood. That was how he put food on the table, and that’s how he financially cared for his family.

He was brought from his thoughts as the door opened. Manolo opened the door, stepped inside and shut the door behind him. Manolo was the first to speak.

“So, did you get discharged too?”

Leo replied, with disdain in his voice, “What’s the point of being discharged if I can’t even support my family anymore?”

“Why’s that, amigo?” Manolo asked slowly, regretting his question almost immediately.

“You know why, but I’ll tell you anyway. They won’t let someone like me, be a miner if their legs are gone.” Leonardo looked away, as tears formed in his eyes. 

“Listen, my family can support yours, if you want?” Manolo said in understanding.

By this point Leonardo was crying, “You’d really help me out?”

“Si, you’re like family to me.” Manolo whispered, wiping the tears running down his friend’s face. Leo, sniffling said, “Can you help me into my wheelchair, per favore?”

“I’ll try.” Said Manolo choking up, about to cry himself. Manolo struggled to help him into the wheelchair. His efforts were not wasted. After thirty minutes, Leo was in his wheelchair. 

“Want me to push you out?” Manolo offered kindly.

“Yes.” Leo nodded.

Manolo began pushing Leonardo’s wheelchair in the middle of the back. He did not want to use the handles because he’d be alternating between every few feet they went. Steadily, they made it out into the lobby. Leonardo was holding Manolo’s bandages. They exited and made their way to Leo’s house.

Soon they were at the bottom of a hill. Leonardo was now dreading what his wife, Clementine, would think. Manolo was struggling to push Leonardo up the small hill up to his house. 

Clementine, a tall woman with auburn brown hair, and green eyes, was reading a book. She was startled out of her trance, by three quick knocks on the front door. She was about to get up when their son, Hector, ran to the door.

He opened the door only to be shocked by his father in a wheelchair, not to mention he had no legs. 

“Papa, what happened to your legs, why are they missing?” Hector asked innocently. Leonardo ruffled his son’s black, unruly hair.

“It was an accident, figlio. Could you please call your madre over, per favore?”

Hector ran to get his mom. 

“Mamma, la casa di papá!” Hector told his mother before scurrying upstairs to play his violin. He was a true violinista, a violin player. He was currently 15 years old.

Clementine walked to the door only for her mouth to drop open, in shock. Her hand went up to her mouth and her eyes started to tear up. She started to sniffle. She then openly wept.

Manolo wheeled him in next to his wife. As Leo hugged her waist, he said, “At least I survived, Manolo here saved my life.”

Clementine then practically tackled him and constantly whispered, “Thank, you.” into his ear. 

“I have also told your husband, that I will help you out financially anyway that I can.” That statement just made Clementine hug him even tighter and it was getting harder for him to breathe.

“Honey, let go before you kill my friend.” Leo said jokingly. Clementine finally let go and thanked Manolo once again.

Manolo waved goodbye as he descended the hill and came across his own house. His house stood tall as the sun came up over the horizon.


	4. Chapter 3

He hesitated as he stood in front of his front door. He took a deep breath, knowing Maria would slap him for being muy estúpido. (Very stupid.)

He cleared his throat as he knocked three times on the door. Maria opened the door. Her face mirrored shock and anger in one.

She slapped Manolo square across the face upon seeing his (self) amputated arm. “Eres muy estúpido. ¿No sabes ahora cómo minar?” (Translates as: you are very stupid. Don't you know now, how to mine?)

Manolo angrily replied, “Salvé la vida de mi amigo. Perdió ambas piernas. NO iba a dejarlo morir allí.” (I saved my friend's life. He lost both legs. I was NOT going to let him die there.)

María huffed and took a deep breath, “Eso todavía no explica por qué tu brazo se fue, Manolo.” (Translates into: "That still doesn't explain why your arm left, Manolo.)

Manolo put his left hand behind his head in embarrassment, “Oh eso. La explosión me inmovilizó detrás de una roca. Para salvar la vida de mi amigo, tuve que cortarme el brazo.” He said. (Translates into: Oh that. The explosion pinned me behind a rock. To save my friend's life, I had to cut my arm off.)

“Oh, Manolo.” María said disappointedly.

They then shared a tender kiss. Manolo’s lips moved with Maria’s. They stumbled back into the dimly lit house. Manolo kicked the door closed with his foot.

Maria stuck her tongue into Manolo’s mouth, which he gladly accepted. His arm wrapped around her waist, as her two slender muscular arms went around his waist.

The light turned on, and they blinked hard at the harsh light. They had stopped and pulled apart awkwardly. It was Antonio, he had just gotten up from sleeping. 

“Papá, you’re back!” He ran to hug his father tightly.

“Ay, mijo.” Manolo replied softly as he hugged his son with his arm. 

Antonio then looked at his father’s amputated arm and he was about to scream when Maria clapped her hand over her son’s mouth softly. “Don’t wake you’re hermanito.” Antonio Sánchez nodded.

“Ahhhhhh.” Antonio softly screamed against Maria’s hand. Manolo softly chuckled. 

“Would you like me to tell you the story?” Manolo asked.

“Muy, mucho.” Antonio Sánchez nodded very enthusiastically.

“Come mijo.” Manolo Sánchez beckoned his son over to the couch where they both sat with a plop. 

“It all started.........,”


	5. Flashback (Chapter 4)

Manolo got the call to help Leonardo. Together, they were blasting rock with drills and dynamite.

Manolo held the bit steady while Leo drilled. This went on for quite some time before they loaded the hole up with a stick of dynamite. They lit it and backed away so they didn’t get hit by flyrock.

This process went on for a couple of hours until, the last fuse they had to light wouldn’t light. It was finally lit but it seemingly dissipated into the hole. Leo wanted to go check but Manolo held him back.

The next thing that happened was, the blast blasted off Leo’s legs. They were cut clean off. Manolo’s arm was trapped by a big piece of flyrock. Upon seeing his friend slowly bleed out, he took initiative.

He grabbed his saw in his left hand and began slicing away at his arm. He screamed in total agony. His scream was bloodcurdling, echoing throughout the mine drift.

He finally, after much pain inducing screams, left his severed arm trapped behind the rock. He then started wrapping up Leonardo’s legs with torn fabric from his own clothing. Manolo then passed out from blood loss. Leonardo took fabric from his own clothing and patched up his arm before he too, passed out from blood loss.

“and that’s what happened.” Manolo finished the story.

Antonio was in pure shock. He eyed his father’s stump of an arm and then hugged his papa tightly. 

“That was so cool papá! You were so brave!” He said a little bit louder than he should’ve.

“Oh, mijo, please don’t wake up your little brother, por favor.” Manolo shushed him. 

“Lo siento, padre. Esto es tan fresco.” Antonio whispered.

Manolo chuckled and ruffled his son’s Sánchez curl, messing it up. “Papá, that took me forever to get right.” He complained. 

“I know right, our curl is so hard to maintain.” They both shared a laugh, as Manolo gestures to his own curl that was just a curly strand now, hanging down over his eyes. It looked a little singed, due to the explosion.

Just then Maria came into the room, holding Fernando. He smiled at his papa and wanted his daddy to cuddle him. Manolo took the squirming child into his arm and nuzzled his curl against his chin. 

“Daddy, I missed you lots.” Fernando said feeling his dad’s face.

“I missed you too, little man.” Manolo chuckled. 

“Daddy, what happened to your arm?” Fernán asked.

“I’ll tell you when you’re older, but daddy just had an accident. He’s fine now.” Manolo reassured the five year old.

Carmen came into the room, and upon seeing her papa, ran to hug him. 

“Dad, you’re back. What happened to your arm?” She said.

“I just had an accident, I will tell you when your older.” Manolo sighed, he didn’t like the answer he gave but his story was a bit graphic.

“Well, now that everybody’s up, why don’t I make breakfast?” Maria suggested. 

“Okay.” Everybody agreed.


	6. Chapter 5

The family was eating their breakfast when a knock was heard at the door. Maria opened the door to reveal her stout and short father, General Posada. 

“Ay, Maria where is Manolo?” The general’s raspy voice demanded. 

“He’s eating breakfast. He just got home from the mines. He had an accident which put him in the hospital earlier this morning.” María explained.

“¡¿Que?!” ,The general practically shouted. 

Manolo heard the general’s angry shout. He excused himself and went to where the general was. Upon seeing Manolo’s arm, General Posada, grew more furious. 

“Boy, how do you suppose you are going to provide for your family? I doubt the mines will hire you again....”

Papá!” María whispers menacingly. Manolo glanced down at the floor sadly. 

“No, they will hire me again, just you wait. And if I can’t, Antonio will have to take my place.” Manolo said full of determination.

“Manolo, you know I didn’t like you working down there. What makes you think I’ll be willing to send our eldest son?” Maria spoke sharply.

“Manolo’s right for once, mija. If you want to keep living in this house, I suggest one of you continues working down there.” The general warned.

Manolo shot him one of the most ugliest disgusted faces. He then proceeded to do an epic eye roll.

“Remember, Leo? I also promised to help them out if they ever needed it.” Manolo slowly said, afraid of being slapped by his wife for the second time that day.

María raised her hand, making Manolo flinch. Then she placed, her hand on Manolo’s good shoulder. 

“Ay, mi esposo, you are always a good man. I always knew you had a pure heart.” María then kissed his lips. They lingered there for a few minutes. General Posada awkwardly coughed into his hook for a hand. 

“By the way, Manolo, I was coming to tell you that Joaquín has returned.” General Posada said before leaving their house.

“Should we, mi amor?” Manolo wriggled his eyebrows. Maria nodded and Manolo gathered their kids and they all eagerly went to see Joaquín.


	7. Joaquín’s reaction (Chapter 6)

Joaquín got off his horse. He first saw his son Alejandro (Alejo). His blond hair waved in the slight breeze. His mother, Esmeralda, stood by his side. Her long blond hair curled around her face. Joaquina, Joaquín’s youngest child, age 16, had brown hair. 

Joaquín’s brown hair now slightly frayed and grayed, bobbed slightly. He hugged his family.

Manolo was the first of his family to reach the town’s center. Joaquín turned around and his mouth went wide in shock.

“Manny, what the hell happened to your arm?!” Joaquín inquired quite seriously.

Manolo rubbed the back of his head embarrassingly, “Oh, that. I blew myself up by accident. Then to get free of flyrock, I had to saw my own arm off to get free and save my best friend.”

“What in the world, Manny? You told me mining was safe!” Joaquín seethed with anger.

Joaquín turned around and took a couple of deep breaths. He then turned around to face Manolo. Manolo was rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

“Listen, hermano. I don’t want to lose you. Ever since you took that mining job, I’ve been scared for you.” Joaquín confessed.

Manolo chuckled, “You are my best friend. I also worried about you.”

Joaquín then hugged Manolo tightly, silently crying as he buried his face in Manolo’s hair. Antonio witnessed his godfather crying and sniffed. Alejandro walked up to him and put his arm around his shoulder.

Those young adults, were best friends, who’s friendship rivaled that of their fathers. Alejandro sported a small blonde goatee in the shape of an upside down crown. Antonio had stubble growing on his chin. 

Joaquín pulled away, and went to his son.   
“Alejandro, I am retiring as a soldier. I’ve always known that you wanted to be a better soldier than me. I’m officially granting you, your swords.”

He presented his son with very sharp iron blades. The handles were handcrafted with bronze headed ocelots. His son’s eyes nearly popped out of his head in excitement. 

“Muy gracias, papa.” Alejandro hugged his aging father tightly. Joaquín slightly chuckles and tightens his hug.

After a couple minutes, he pulled away and stood up, pecking his wife on the cheek. He tousled his daughter’s curly brown hair. 

Joaquín then glanced towards Antonio. Antonio was telling Alejo about his dream of becoming a miner, like his father. Joaquín shook his head as he heard their conversation. 

After Joaquín was done with his coming home greeting, he retreated to the safety of his house. He beckoned Antonio along.  
They stopped as Joaquín fiddled with his house key, fumbling it and dropped it.

“What’s got you so nervous, godfather?” Antonio asked whilst picking his keys up off the ground. 

Joaquín gave up and sat down on the stoop. He beckons for Manolo’s son to sit down with him. 

“You know, how shocked I was when I saw your father’s missing arm?”

“Yeah the whole town, probably heard you.” Antonio laughed slightly but quickly stopped when he saw Joaquín’s disapproving gaze.

“I don’t care what the town thinks of me. Maybe I did in the past, but that’s not me anymore. I was extremely worried about your father.” Joaquín deadpanned, his facial features stiff and rigid.

“Oh, if I may ask. Why do you care about my father so much? I know it probably sounds stupid but I’m curious.” Antonio pleaded.

“Hasn’t your father told you about how we beat Chakal, the bandit king?” Joaquín inquired curiously.

“No, I did ask, but he told me that I was too young.” Manolo’s eldest son responded sorrowfully.

Joaquín made a mental note to reprimand Manolo later. He sighed and began to tell the tale of the wager for Maria’s hand.


	8. 10 Years Prior (Chapter 7 Flashback in story form)

Manolo, Maria and Joaquín were best friends from a very young age. Joaquín, aspiring to be a soldier, brandished a wooden sword as he playfully fought Manolo. Manolo came from a long line of bullfighters, he however, wanted to be a musician.

“The girl, is mine.” The young Joaquín said as his sword and Manolo’s red guitar neck clashed. 

“Never, she is mine.” Manolo retaliated with vigor.

They fought until a rebellious young girl, Maria, pushed them both over. They fell to the hard stone ground as Maria said with determination, “I belong to NO ONE.” 

“Wow” Manolo and Joaquín both whispered simultaneously.

Unbeknownst to them, Xibalba, the ruler of the Land of the Forgotten, was scheming a plan to rule his wife’s, La Muerte’s, land. That land was the Land of the Remembered. 

Xibalba was made out of everything icky in the whole world, while La Muerte was made of sweet sugar candy. The both of them made their way down to each young boy. You see, the bet Xibalba bet was, if Joaquín married Maria, he would rule the Land of the Remembered. However, if his wife won, he would never mess in mortal affairs again. 

La Muerte approached Manolo, sensing his pure, and courageous heart. Manolo gave her the bread without a single thought. However, Joaquín needed to be persuaded. He didn’t want to give his pan de muerte bread up so easily, it was for his father.

Xibalba enticed him with the Medal of Everlasting Life. This medal made the wearer practically immortal. In terms of the wager, giving him the medal was considered cheating. Xibalba, however, didn’t care. 

Back at the top of the church, the two powerful Gods shook their hands, in agreement. The wager had been set.

The next day, the trio of best friends, were running through the streets of San Angel. Maria stopped when she heard a *bleh*. She turned and she saw the most adorable little piglet. She then heard knives scraping and she looked up in horror.

It was a butcher shop. Maria was not having this at all. 

“Not on my watch. We have to free the animals.” She raised her wooden toy sword in the air. 

“Huh?” The two young boys inquired. Still, Manolo was all for helping Maria but Joaquín had his doubts.

In the town square, Maria’s father, General Posada, was trying to recruit new soldiers since the Mexican Revolution ended. Before anyone could reply, Ignacio, the young voice of the town yelled, “Chakal is here!”

The ground shook as the sound of hoof beats approached the crowd. A massive pig, with Maria on top, came running down the slope really fast along with the other pigs. The townspeople panicked and scattered.

Manolo and Joaquín were then thrown into a fruit stand. Suddenly a massive boar came galloping angrily down the hill. General Posada watched in horror as Joaquín pushed him out of the way and he got hit instead.

He slid back several feet, still alive thanks to the medal. It was Manolo’s turn. After bullfighting the boar, but ringing it out, the crowd cheered.

After General Posada awakened, dazed and confused, he sent Maria to Spain to become a proper lady. He took Joaquín in as a new soldier recruit. Poor little Manolo, was stuck being a bullfighter.

Over the next ten years the boys became men. Joaquín, with the help of the medal, became a hero. Manolo, practiced everyday with the guitar Maria had given him before she left. He didn’t want to become a bullfighter.

At last it was the day, that Manolo would have his very first bullfight. It was also the day that Maria would return. Carlos caught him performing with mariachis. He yanked his ear and pulled his son back to the bull plaza.

Carlos was disappointed in his son. He wished he would honor his family’s legacy. Manolo thought killing the bull was wrong, though he begrudgingly handed his guitar to his father and took his estoques and walked out the door, unhappily.

He walked down a dimly lit corridor when his best friend, Joaquín jumped down from high up. 

“No retreat?” Joaquín asked now sporting a handsome mustache along with a bazillion medals that covered his chest.

“No surrender.” Manolo responds running to him and giving him a big hug. The two friends chatted with friendly banter. 

Joaquín then exited confidently and the crowd screamed his name. Joaquín got on his horse, Plata, and started showing off. This earned him a disapproving shake of the head by Carlos. He then went to the General’s box seat.

Maria entered the plaza and immediately the town went so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. She was carrying a fan with Chuy walking beside her. She sat next to Joaquín in the box seat with her father. 

As soon as she put her fan down however, all the men in San Angel gawked. Xibalba was even smitten, which earned him a slap from his wife. 

Manolo then entered the ring and dedicated the corrida to María. She was less than impressed, given how she had wanted Manolo to be a musician.

During the bullfight, Manolo made several romantic gestures directed towards Maria who smiled. Her face hidden behind her fan, unfortunately Joaquín’s facial expressions said it all. He was jealous and he was honestly quite surprised that Manolo could compete with him.

It came time for Manolo to kill the bull. He couldn’t and loudly protested doing so. The townsfolk booed and jeered him as they threw their trash at him. General Posada and Joaquín angrily left with Maria’s father dragging her by the arm. Then, Manolo got hit on the head by his guitar.

He came to and his father was quite cross with his performance. Manolo Sánchez tried to apologize but Carlos said that a Sánchez man NEVER apologized, EVER. Carlos then seemingly disowned him and angrily left.

Manolo Sánchez, saddened by the turn of events, sang a song (Creep by Radiohead). Maria overheard him and sympathized with him. When Manolo was done, he glanced upwards only to find that nobody was there.

Now in town, back in her house, María was now uncomfortably sitting at a table at a party for her homecoming. Her father praised Joaquín for being a great hero. The other soldiers joined in celebration. 

General Posada then suggested that Joaquín should get together with her. “¡Papá!” She angrily whispered before chuckling awkwardly as she looked at Joaquín.

“Joaquín, look at your mustache, and all those medals. What’s this one for?” Joaquín was too busy taking in the praise to realize that she was now pointing to the medal of everlasting life. So in a split second he was up and stammering like an idiot.

He quickly changed the subject as all eyes were now uncomfortably on him.   
“Why don’t you tell me a little more about, Europa?” He leaned in moving his fingers towards Maria who leaned back feeling uncomfortable.

“Ay! I loved it. The music, art and books.....it was wonderful.” She gazed off dreamily, momentarily. Joaquín was startled and sort of repeated her exacts words.

“You sound like you’ve learned so much Maria. I’m sure one day you are going to make a man very, very, very happy. And I hope that man’s mustache or his medals makes you very, very, very, happy.” He gestured to his own mustache and medals for emphasis.

María quickly caught on and strung Joaquín on until the point where he accidentally made a sexist remark. General Posada spit out his wine. “Oh boy.” He said.

With that Maria angrily left, whilst calling every man in said room, more uncivilized than a pig. 

Manolo sadly walked along the dimly lit road with his friends, the Rodriguez brothers, all of them mariachis. Said mariachis were drunk off their asses, one of them even walked into a lamppost.

The trio of bros suggested that Manolo serenade Maria. The three songs the brothers chose were very unromantic to the point where Chuy threw large potted cacti onto their heads. Said trio gave up and sped to a taco restaurant to eat.

Manolo sighed and looked down at his guitar that had the engraving, ‘Always play from the heart- Maria’ 

He tuned his guitar and began singing (I Love You Too Much). Maria came out onto her balcony and they almost kissed. María however put her finger on his puckered lips.

“Did you think that it would be easy?” She jokingly said only for the human ladder that his triplet mariachi friends made, to fall. Each of the triplets fell on top of him and finally he replied deliriously, “I...I kinda did.” He then fell to the dirt covered ground. Maria laughed still holding his guitar as she started to make her way to him.

Inside she slid down the stone banister connected to the stairs. She held the guitar tightly as she came to a halt in front of Joaquín holding a massive engagement ring enclosed in a box that was open.

Her father stood behind him and pulled one of his legs down so that he was kneeling. 

“Joaquin. What are you doing?” She gasped as her cheeks reddened in embarrassment.

“Maria... Will you... Will you marry me?” He stuttered and gave a hopeful smile.

“Your father already said you could.” He added.

“He did wh-wh-what?!” Maria was beyond the point of disbelief. She didn’t know what was going on at this point it was all happening too fast. Her father started pushing her closer to the heroic soldier.

Her father made the excuse that no one else would protect them from Chakal. All of a sudden to make matters worse in terms of creating even more tension, Pepe Rodriguez burst through the front door still holding a still quite delirious Manolo.

Joaquín and the townsfolk were beyond shocked. Manolo stumbled across the white tiled floor and collapsed on Joaquín’s shoulder. 

Joaquín was beyond shocked and demanded an explanation, “Wait... Wait a sec. Did he propose, too?”

Maria denied it and soon the two friends began childishly arguing. They started to trade insults. 

“Well, I proposed first. So, go fight a bull or something.” Joaquín patted his friend’s shoulder in an attempt to mock him. This caused Manolo to angrily push him back so hard, his soldier pals had to stop him from hitting the ground.

Maria couldn’t believe what she was witnessing. “You two are acting like fools.” 

Manolo was quite surprised. Joaquin then got up and said, “I love you, you know that. But how are you going to protect Maria if you can't even finish a bull?”

Manolo gasped in shock as Joaquín’s soldier friends cheered him on. Manolo retorted, “Oh, yeah? Well, you will never be as great a hero as your father!”

María even gasped as the room became quite chatty in disbelief. The two friends fed up with each other resorted to a childish slap fight before turning it into a weapon fight. 

But before they could potentially hurt each other, Maria disarmed both in a single movement. She had apparently studied fencing at the convent. 

Joaquín angrily left forgetting to take his sword from Maria. The ground then shook as Ignacio once again alerted the town to a bandit attack. 

Chato, Chakal’s right hand man listed out Chakal’s demands. “Listen up, you cowards! These are Chakal's demands! "Hand over your chickens, monies, bacon, jars, mustache wax." This looks like "jelly" but I think it's "jewelry." Yeah, jewelry. Anyways, if you give all this to us... then maybe we won't burn your town down.” He and the other bandits maliciously laughed.

Manolo Sánchez wasn’t having this but before he could go to work, Joaquín interrupted. “Hey, ugly! Why don't you fight a real man? With a really awesome mustache!” He rode his horse off a roof and he did multiple somersaults and landed on his feet. 

He then figuratively made Manolo a clothes hanger. “Here, hold this. And this. And this. And if that's too heavy, maybe you can just hand it to Maria. My name is Joaquin, son of Captain Mondragon! Tonight, the town of San Angel is under my protection. Prepare to be beaten.” He had Manolo hold his sombrero, swords, and cape as he confidently walked towards the nasty bandits.

He then started showing off once again. The bandits ran off scared, because Joaquín wasn’t injured. Chato realized this and made a mental note to tell his boss. 

“Perhaps now... we possibly could continue our conversation, senorita Posada?” He offered her his arm. Again, General Posada pushed her to agree. Manolo began to sulk.


	9. Chapter 8 (same flashback)

Back at Casa de Sánchez Carlos was reprimanding his son, for not being a man. “Failing in and out of the ring. The whole Sanchez family would be so disappointed in you.” Carlos referred to his son’s mom, Carmen. This stung Manolo’s heart.

Anita Sánchez or Manolo’s Great-Great grandma gave Manolo great advice that he needed to hear. Manolo kissed his grandma on the cheek and ran off to see Maria. 

María was back in her room staring fondly at an old photograph taken by her mother of her with her friends when they were young. She chuckled as a rap was heard on her window. Chuy growled, in fear of it being a threat.

When Maria stepped outside, she could see that Manolo had scaled a lamppost just to reach her balcony. 

“Meet me at the bridge at dawn.” Manolo pleaded.

María doubted her father would let her, but Manolo persisted. María agreed and Manolo shimmied down the lamppost pole. 

Xibalba was watching from the shadows and he couldn’t believe it. If Manolo met Maria alone, he would lose the wager. He sent his two headed snake after him. 

Later that night close to early sunrise, Maria ran towards the edge of town. She immediately heard the strumming of a guitar and Manolo’s singing voice. She slowly walked across the bridge that was decorated with lit candles on either side leading her to him.

Once she got to him, he turned her around and showed her how beautiful the town seemingly sparkled in the early morning. It was truly beautiful. Maria’s eyes sparkled along with the town.

“What you're feeling... that's how I feel every time I'm with you.”

He then kneeled down as if to propose. “I can't offer you a ring. I have nothing to give but my love. I may not be the town hero, Maria. But I swear I will love you with all of my heart.” Manolo looked up with a longing look in his eyes. 

María then kneeled down. “And, I will never stop loving the man who plays from the heart.” Xibalba’s snake came out of nowhere and Maria pushed him out of the way and got bitten instead. 

She started to fall as her eyes started to close. Manolo slid to catch her, sorrow clear in his eyes.

He mournfully cried out for help. The sky darkened and it began to heavily rain. Joaquín, fully prepared for battle, came to a sliding halt on the bridge. His eyes got wide as he saw Manolo carry Maria’s seemingly lifeless body.

“What did you do, Manolo?” He said as he instinctively reached out to feel Maria’s hand. It was ice cold, cold as death itself. He recoiled his hand quickly. He reached for his swords on his back and angrily responded, “She's gone. Why didn't you protect her?!”

General Posada pushed his way to the front only to see his daughter’s lifeless body. “Maria! Oh, no. Oh, no! This is all your doing! Leave! Or so help me, I'll... My little girl. What have you done, boy? What have you done?” He took Maria from Manolo and carried her back home. 

Manolo wished it should have been him. It was all too heartbreaking when Joaquín coldly agreed. With that Joaquín sorrowfully left.

As the sky cried with rain... Manolo went back to retrieve his guitar. “I’ll never see her again.” He said sadly as his knees dropped to the muddy ground.

Xibalba was behind him and he said, “Are you certain? You want to see Maria again?” 

Manolo agreed and the god’s snake bit Manolo twice. Manolo fell to the ground dead. 

Next thing Manolo knew, he was in the Land of the Remembered. He got to meet the rest of his family. He reunited with his mother giving her a big heartfelt hug.

They all went to La Muerte’s castle so the goddess could help him. As it turns out, Xibalba cheated. Manolo, Carmen, and Luis made the trek to see La Muerte in the Land of the Forgotten.

La Meurte, upon hearing her husband had cheated once again was rightfully angry. She let loose a powerful shriek as Xibalba teleported to her bringing some wine with glasses. 

Upon being accused of cheating he tried to cover his tracks. “I did no such thing. Oh, that. It has a mind of its own. Or two. Oh, please! I never sent that snake to Maria, and I never gave that medal to Joaquin! What medal? The one I never gave him. Ever. At all. Never. Who is this Joaquin?” La Muerte angrily pulled on his beard upon hearing that last part.

Manolo being smart, proposed a wager to Xibalba. If he faced his greatest fear and passed he would live. If he failed, he would be forgotten, forever.

Xibalba, didn’t truly know his fear. He thought is was bullfighting. It was actually being himself. Manolo won the wager, by singing an apology to the bulls. 

However while that wager was taking place an angry Chakal approached San Angel after being told by Chato that Joaquín had it. Carlos challenged him, by himself to give the young voices of the town, to warn the General. 

The town itself seemed quiet. That was because of Joaquín’s and Maria’s wedding that was happening that very day. It was the saddest wedding in history. Upon learning Chakal was coming, the town flew into a panic. 

Maria then let her true colors shine. She was able to rally the townsfolk against a mighty enemy. When Manolo was sent back to the Living, the first thing he did was kiss her, deeply. 

Manolo’s ancestors were also allowed to come back. And with everyone’s help and a noble sacrifice from Joaquín, Chakal was killed.

Manolo somehow survived the explosion but he quickly learned that Joaquín saved his life. Joaquín was still alive, he just lost his right eye. 

Then Manolo and María got married. Joaquín was handpicked to be the godfather in the wedding which is considered a very big deal. Afterwards, Maria threw her bouquet and Joaquín caught it. He was then tackled to the ground by several women, including a nun. With that the whole town of San Angel danced way into the next morning.


	10. Chapter 9

After retelling the tale, Joaquín chuckled as Antonio’s facial expression was that of shock. 

“So my father died but came back and my mother never really died.” Antonio asked a little bit puzzled to say the least.

“Si, it’s true.” Joaquín nodded.

“The reason why I told you that story was because of the way I acted in front of your father. I was angry because I was afraid I would have lost him again.” Joaquín started to get tears in his eyes. Antonio then hugged him tightly.

Bidding farewell to his godfather, Antonio ran home. It was now late in the afternoon. He stepped up to his front door. His hand shaking on the door handle. He found the courage to ask his father and opened the door.

Manolo Sánchez was inside the parlor receiving a massage on his aching shoulders. Maria could work wonders on his shoulders. Antonio walked in to see his father laying down receiving a deep massage. 

“Um, papá?” Antonio began.

María immediately stopped massaging her husband and immediately hugged her son. Antonio let her warmth spread throughout his body and he tightly hugged her back. Manolo got up and then proceeded to make his way to his son. He hugged him as well.

“It’s okay son, it’s not Joaquín’s fault. It was totally out of all our control.” Antonio was beyond confused.

“No papa, it’s not about that. I know what happened twenty years ago.” Manolo stopped breathing for a hot second because he thought the past was far behind them.

María went stiff as well, those years away  
from her best friends and being forced into a relationship she didn’t consent to, the day she got back. Of course she wouldn’t take back her convent days, having learned Kung-fu, and fencing. 

“I know, it still isn’t Joaquín’s fault, I blame Xibalba.” Antonio said. Somewhere in another realm, Xibalba felt a disturbance in the force (joke). 

“In fact, the reason why he told me that story was because of the way he yelled at you this morning. He was just afraid he was going to lose you like last time.” Antonio stayed as a matter of factly. 

Manolo then started to sniffle as tears formed in his eyes. He didn’t know that Joaquín cared about him that much, he had a hunch it was true but never questioned it.

Manolo took a deep breath. “Listen, I will most likely be laid off because of my injury. But I am scared of what to do next. I know I shouldn’t send my precious son down to the mines, even if it means we will be financially stable.” Manolo trails off, and dips his head in sadness.

“Papá, I appreciate your concern but I want to support my family even if it means I might get injured. I also have something to tell you.” 

“What is it, mijo?” María inquired rubbing his arm in comfort.

“I have a crush.......on Joaquín’s daughter.” He stuttered out before he was practically tackled by his mother. His father giving him a big thumbs up.


	11. Chapter 10

The next few days came and went and Manolo found out that he had unfortunately been laid off. He did receive compensation from the mining company for his injury.  
With help from his father, Antonio was dressed in a nice suit standing outside his godfather’s house. He tugged in the collar of his suit, practically jumping out of his skin, when the door opened.

Joaquína stood there with her long brown curly hair pulled back into a ponytail. She was wearing a cute dark blue skirt with a black dress shirt. Joaquín was actually looking forward to their blossoming relationship. He secretly was shipping the two inside his head. Behind her stood her father whom was trying very hard not to crack a smile.

“Um, Joaquina I.......I...........I.” He started to stutter. Then Joaquina placed her finger on his lips. She then practically kissed him straight him on the lips. Antonio was certainly surprised but nonetheless he closed his eyes and moved his lips with hers, letting her lead.

Joaquín was beyond shocked. Who knew that she was more into Antonio than he gave her credit for. He cleared his throat, abruptly ending the kiss.

Much to the Manolo Sánchez’s shock, Hector and Carmen were already infatuated with each other. It wasn’t physical love yet but they gave each other winks in the street or wrote love notes to each other. Maria already knew they liked each other.

Manolo went straight to Leonardo’s house to explain what he knew but his friend already knew. Then Manolo Sánchez broke down crying and started calling Leo his brother-in-law. 

Antonio Sánchez went down to work in the mines. Joaquina prayed for his safety each day as did his parents. Alejandro was sent away from his home to train for the army.


	12. Epilogue

Over the years Antonio saved many lives just like his father once did. He and Joaquina settled down. His wife was now expecting their first child. 

Hector became a famous violin player, and traveled around the world. He took Carmen with him. She had become a famous singer, just like Manolo’s mom. When they returned a few months later she was expecting a child.

Now Fernando was interesting to say the least. As soon as he was old enough to leave the house, he departed for Spain. He wanted to become a bullfighter, unlike with Antonio’s decision Maria obviously forbade him to ever participate in said sport.

However when Fernando was in Spain, he learned the horrific truth about bullfighting. The innocent animals were tortured by slow deaths with lots of blood. Sure, the final blow was for a quick death, it didn’t mean anything if the bulls suffered immensely beforehand. 

He immediately picked up his second favorite hobby that became his favorite. He picked up the guitar his father had gotten for him and went back to his home town, San Angel.

He immediately ran into his mother’s arms and cried. She guessed what happened immediately and softly caressed her son’s soft black hair.

Manolo then started teaching his youngest son how to play his guitar. His new prosthetic arm helped him. His new artificial arm was made of wood and iron. It wasn’t completely bionic but it did its job.

Joaquín gave Manolo that arm as a birthday present when he turned sixty. The year was 1975 and things were going good for our heroes. It wasn’t until November 1st, 1999 that all three best friends died peacefully within minutes of each other. They were all aged within their high 90s.

Manolo and Maria were survived by three children with five grandchildren. Joaquín and Esmeralda were survived by two children and four grandchildren. Leonardo and Clementine were survived by their only son with three grandchildren. 

Yes, life might throw surprises at you but they are mostly good. But don’t be a ghost, be a spirit. This means don’t waste your opportunities, seize your own opportunistic moments.


End file.
